supernatural_family_tiesfandomcom-20200213-history
S01 E02.5 - "On The Third Day"
The majority of the main cast recover in Bobby Singer's safe house in Wichita Falls, Texas after the events of the Chupracabra hunt. The episode continues into the next day, detailing the chaos that ensues when the kids attempt to take a day off to recover and relax. Plot Recovering after the incident with chupacabras, the kids meet up with Bobby at his safe house in Wichita Falls. Bobby patches up the injured, and Bran and Ollie decide to turn to large amounts of whiskey and painkillers to get through the pain, resulting in the two of them passing the time cuddling on a couch. Concerned about a bloodthirsty Mary, the others restrain her, tying her to a table and removing her weapons. Sam sneaks off into the basement to feed his morphine addiction in private. The next day, most of the kids have returned to the RV. Attempting to do routine maintenance, Franko encounters a rattlesnake that has hidden around the plumbing. He tries to escape although Bran manages to provoke the rattlesnake into attacking. It disappears back into the plumbing after missing. Ollie discovers that Elliot brought the snake onto the RV and takes him outside to beat him up. A few minutes later, the snake appears in the sink as Bran tries to make tea. He beats it to death with the kettle and leaves Gabe to get it out of the pipes. Mary proceeds to skin the snake, intending to turn it into a belt. Ollie returns and Bran dumps the bucket of snake guts over him. Ollie goes into a blind rage, chasing Bran out of and around the RV. Gabe decides to record it for youtube and follows them. Minutes later, a tarantula on Franko's foot as Franko watches Ollie chase Bran around the RV. He kicks it off of him, and it lands on the camera that Gabe is using to film Ollie's blind rage. Gabe throws the spider at Bran, who immediately throws it at Ollie. Ollie, barely noticing it, slaps it out of the air towards Franko. Franko pulls a gun, shooting and killing the tarantula while it's in mid-air, although the bullet continues on and hits Bran. Ollie catches Bran, slamming him in the ground, breaking his collar bone. Sam comes out of the RV with a needle full of snake venom and runs at the two to break up the fight. Ollie proceeds to try and beat Bran to death, but Sam shoots a tranquilizer dart at Ollie and Mary punches him, eventually knocking him out. They restrain Ollie and bring him back to the RV where Sam had been patching up a badly beaten Elliot. Sam attempts to patch up Bran's shoulder again. Franko, seeing that Bran is furious at Sam for coming at him with a needle, jams a needle full of morphine into Bran's arm, causing him to overdose and pass out. The three who are still conscious bring Bran to the hospital, dropping him off and leaving. Characters Main Cast *Oliver Snider - Max Irons *Stanley Snider - Brock Kelly *Brandon Hawkes - Connor Jessup *Margaret Hawkes - Melissa George *Isabella Espinoza - Michelle Rodriguez *Mary Preston - Elyse Levesque *Gabriel Davenport - Hunter Parrish *Franko O'Brien - Robert Sheehan *Elliot Bates - Maxim Knight *Sam Tanner - Dylan O'Brien Regular Cast *Bobby Singer - Jim Beaver